


Only you

by ahominecchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family Issues, Feelings, Kagami's parents are complete assholes, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Sadness, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's parents can't accept the fact that their son is in love with Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aomine looked in the mirror with a snarl, adjusting his tie he fixed it the best he could because to be honest he wasn't very good at doing ties and Kagami will probably fix it for him when he got downstairs anyway, him and Kagami were meeting Kagami's parents for dinner tonight and it was his idea of complete hell, he didn't like Kagami's parents and they didn't like him, it was a mutual hate, he was only nice to them because it made Kagami happy but if it was up to him he would of kicked both their asses ages ago.  
When they heard their son was gay they didn't mind so much, they were disappointed they weren't going to have grandchildren but they accepted their son whatever he was, it was when they met Aomine for the first time it all changed; they didn't like the fact their son was in a serious relationship with the tanned athlete, they suddenly thought he was wasting his life and he could find better and that really pissed Aomime off because yeah he wasn't good at shitty stuff like maths and all that crap but he was good at basketball and that's all that matter for his career, but for Kagami's stuck up shitty ass parents their son might as well date the dirt under his shoes and that's the reason why he didn't like Kagami's parents. 

"Aomine! hurry up we're gonna be late"  
"Shut up I'm coming"  
"You know how my parents are"  
"I wish I didn't"  
dragging his feet toward the door he looking in the mirror one last time, tching at what he saw before he made his way downstairs. 

"Aww who's a handsome boy!" Kagami commented as he watched his boyfriend drag himself down the stairs, Aomine had gone to his mums house a few days before so she could lend him one of his fathers old suits from his younger days, it was a perfect fit for the boy and when he said perfect fit he meant he saw everything he needed to see, nothing was loose on Aomine everything from the shirt to the shoes were snug. 

"Tch I look like a idiot"  
"A beautiful idiot"  
"You're gonna pay for that comment when all this shits finished"  
Once Aomine had reached the bottom of the stairs he grabbed Kagami's wrist and pulled him towards his body so that they were tightly pressed together.  
"In what way mister?" Kagami said lowly.  
"You'll find out if this evening goes smoothly"  
Pressing a light kiss to the corner of his mouth Aomine slid his lips along to Kagami's cheek, then his jaw and finally his neck, he felt Kagami move his hands to the small of his back and ball his fist on his shirt and Aomine chuckled, sometimes he couldn't believe how easy it was to get a reaction out of the boy.

Although Kagami wasn't making any audible noises if his breathing was anything to go by Aomine could tell he was doing something right, he knew all of Kagami's pressure points, the places to avoid if he wanted to take it slow and the places to press if he wanted him quick and fast but right now he was just teasing.  
Kagami extended his neck a little in attempt to feel a little more of Aomine's lips, his tongue was making shapes on his pulse and his lips were working their usual magic, it was difficult to pull away but Kagami knew if he didn't stop it they'd never make it out the house. 

"Aomine we're going to be late"  
"So? make them wait a little it won't kill them" Kagami heard the tanned boy mumble from his neck, hands moving on their own accord and wandering dangerous close to his crotch, too close for his liking. 

"No but it'd kill me so c'mon"  
when Kagami felt all movements still and heard a sigh he knew he had won and he thanked the gods above because if Aomine actually managed to touched his front he probably would of had to call his parents and tell them he couldn't make it. 

"Fine fine lets go"  
"Hey I'm not banning you from sex just not now okay?"  
"Whatever"  
"Smile!"  
Aomine flashed Kagami a fake smile he'd seen all too many times, it was the same smile the boy use to use on innocent girls before he took him back to his house for a fuck but it was the best he was getting for now.  
"I guess that's better?"  
"It's all you're getting"  
"I gathered... c'mon let's go"  
"Yeah yeah"

\---

They ended up being a hour late anyway because Kagami's parents picked the most complicated restaurant to met at, it was a French restaurant and Kagami was starting to think they picked it because they knew Aomine didn't like French food but it was too late to complain now.  
They saw Kagami's parents standing outside waving at them from a distance, they looked like a normal loving couple but up close and personal you'd see that they were probably on earth because the devil had spat them out of hell, well... that's what Aomine thought anyway... 

"Taiga darling baby how are you?"  
"T! my son, look at you all grown up"

Kagami was greeted with hugs and kisses and compliments from his parents, telling him how handsome he looked and how much he'd grown and Aomine chuckled because he could confirm that Kagami had indeed grown but not in the area they would ever think, Aomine's chuckling hadn't gone unnoticed and the red head gave the boy a little push forward to indicate that he wanted Aomine to try and make a effort even if his parents didn't. 

"Hello" was all Aomine mumbled and Kagami frowned, he said try and Aomine wasn't trying, movements synconized Kagami's parents both looked at Aomine from his head to toe before giving him their best false smile, it was honestly like a kick in the balls; he was a pro at fake smiling so he knows when a fucker is giving him shit. 

"Daiki. hello dear how have you been?"  
"Here and there, you?"  
"Would of been better if- oh nothing nothing ah come along Taiga dear the table has been booked"

What a bitch. Aomine tried to ignore what she was about to say but he could feel himself getting increasing annoyed, it was only when Kagami looked over his shoulder and mouthed "sorry" Aomine calmed down again, he was doing this for his boyfriend; surely he could conjure it for a few hours, time will fly by. 

\---

Time did not fly by. in fact it had been 3 hours already and Aomine was still questioning why he was still sitting in this fucking restaurant. It was a French restaurant so in his opinion the food sucked and the conversation floating around was so mind numbingly boring he had started counting the individual strings that made up the table cloth, Kagami on the other hand was having a wild time with his parents, reminiscing about his childhood in America with them and his baby years and this one fucking time he dropped his ice cream on his brother Tatsuya's head, they laughed for 20 minutes straight but Aomine personally failed the see the humour in the memory, maybe he had to be there, he was on table cloth string number 1300 when he heard his name being called, slowing looking up he locked eyes with Kagami's mum, smiling ever so sweetly at him it made him a bit sick, or it was probably the French food.

"Daiki dear do share something with us"  
"Like what? he replied picking at the cloth.  
"Are you still a pro athlete?"  
"Inspiring pro athlete"  
"Ahh I see I see and if I remember correctly you met our son where?"  
Aomine gulped, he didn't like the sound of the way this conversation was going.

"In-in a high school match"  
"High school? wow it's been a whilst since you two went to high school"  
"It sure has"  
"And what? no one else has caught your eye?"

A part of Aomine told him to excuse himself from the table and go to the bathroom to jump out the window whilst the option was still there but the way Kagami's mum was talking to him made him stay, it was like the competition in her voice was preventing him from leaving.

"No ma'am your son is the only person for me"  
"Oh? are you sure? because if you ever get sick of our Taiga we've always got a few... gentlemen for him to fall back on right dear?"  
"Too right my love, we want what's best for our Taiga and we'll make sure he gets the best"

There was so much they were hinting and there was so much Aomine wanted to say but he had to hold it all back... all of it...

"Ah well that's great to know and I'm pretty sure if Kagami ever gets sick of me he'll give you two a call"  
"Oh he will don't worry"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Nothing dear"

Aomine could feel his anger reaching boiling point, he had to leave now before he lashed out at his boyfriends stuck-up -their-own-asses parents.

"umm... yeah well I had a lovely evening but I'm afraid I have to go because... well... I don't want to be here anymore, thank you for everything"

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out some cash and rested it on the table.  
"Here's my half so yeah I would say it's been a pleasure to see you but it hasn't, Kagami? I'll see you at home"  
"Wai-wait a minute!"  
"No it's fine go back and finish up with your parents I'll see you later"

Placing a timid kiss on his boyfriends cheek Aomine turned on his heel and made his way to the front door, he was so angry he could combust but he could wait until he got home to let it all out, unless some bastard tried to pick a fight with him. 

Kagami could only watch his boyfriend walk away and out of the restaurant, he's never seen Aomine sad before and although his lips was smiling his eyes weren't and he was angry, angry at his parents for making him see Aomine like this, making Aomine feel like that, he turned back to the table and saw both his parents smiling at him with wine glasses in their hands, like they didn't just upset the love of his life. 

"What the hell are you doing?"  
"Son we're just trying to look out for you"  
"By upsetting the love of my life?"  
"You don't love him darling"  
"How the hell would you know"  
"We understand if you're going through a rebellious stage but one day you have to come back to us, we've already accepted your sexuality but if you're like this at least pick a decent man"

Kagami couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew his parents were snobs he knew they were shallow but never to this extent, it shocked him.

"You two are completely fucking unbelievable you know that right?"  
"Keep your voice down Taiga"  
"No I fucking won't! and you know what? don't call me until you get your act together! you just made the man I love feel unwanted all because you don't like what? his profession? him? his skin tone? what is it? you don't know him the way I know him and if you actually took the time to talk to him and get to know what he's like you'll realise that he's sweet and sensitive and kind hearted, yeah sure he's a piece of work sometimes but I like that because that what makes Aomine Aomine okay?"

 

Kagami could feel the eyes of the customers on him and he could feel his face was burning but he didn't care, he doesn't think he's ever been so angry before in his life it's actually surprising him a lot. 

"Don't bother contacting me until you accept that fact that I love Aomine and he's always gonna be here" picking up his jacket Kagami stormed out of the restaurant, leaving his stunned parents behind. 

\---

When Kagami got outside he couldn't see Aomine anywhere, not that he expected too the boy walked ridiculously fast but he decided he'd try anyway, he must of looked crazy to innocent bystanders around him because he was running down every road shouting Aomine's name like he was half expecting him to jump out of nowhere and embrace him, Kagami soon realised that all of this running about was a wasted effort, he was never going to find him like this, god he was so angry with his parents they always did this; they couldn't see him with Aomine and actually accept the fact that what they have is real. 

Fisting his hands Kagami could feel his eyes start to sting a little, he tried his best to avoid crying in public but right now he was a violent mixture of angry, sad and lonely; just wanted to be with Aomine right now, he needed to tell him he didn't give a fuck about what his parents thought and that he loved him, he needed to find him quick.


	2. I love you too... idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and last chapter, thank you to all that read the first part of this story, I hope this chapter won't be too much of a disappointment lol I hope you all enjoy as well

“I’m telling you Satsaki Kagami’s parents hate me” Aomine said sprawled out on the sofa.  
“I’m sure they don’t Dai-chan, imagine how hard it is for them to accept that their only son is taken, and the fact that they won’t be having grandchildren too” 

“What makes you think that we won’t be having children?” Aomine commented, sitting up from his previous position. “I mean… yeah sure we can’t have children the natural way but there’s adoption… and surrogate mothers…” Aomine’s voice trailed off as he lost himself in deep thought, was he seriously talking about the possibility of starting a family with Kagami? 

He heard Momoi sigh happily over the phone and cleared his thoughts, although she was his best friend he didn’t want her to know that he had been having these thoughts… thoughts about his future with the red head, he made him look uncool.

“Anyway as I said they fucking hate me”  
“Mind your language! I think you should invite them out again, you and Kagamin, and then you can show them just how much their son means to you”  
Aomine snorted. “Yeah right, like they’ll ever give me the time of day again, especially after the way I acted tonight”  
“Huh? What happened tonight?”

Aomine sighed and ran his hand through his navy locks, Momoi was gonna shout at him after this, he was sure.

“Basically…” he started. “Me and Kagami went to have dinner with his parents and-“

A slammed door and heavy breathing made Aomine jump violently, his heart started pounding with fear at the sudden noise, as he looked over the sofa to see what the commotion was all about he stopped mid-sentence, phone still attached to his ear as he took in the sight before him, it was Kagami at the door but Kagami in a drenched suit, it must of started raining at some point and it looked like he was in the heart of it all.

His wet hair was slicked back so Aomine could see the little droplets of water that dripped down his temple, probably mixed with his sweat and if his hard breathing was anything to go by, his suit clung onto his damp skin; highlighting every detail on Kagami’s abs.  
Aomine licked his lips as he started at his lover; if there was ever a point that he looked breathtakingly sexy this was it.

“Oi Satsuki” Aomine said loudly, eyes never leaving Kagami’s body. “I’m gonna have to call you back”

Protests echoed from the phone before Aomine ended the call and threw his phone on the other end of the sofa.

“Long night?” Aomine voiced with a smirk, it propped his arm up on the top of the sofa and leaned his head in his palm.  
“You bastard” was the only reply Kagami came out with. 

Kicking off his shoes he walked up to the tanned boy and grabbed him by his shirt, effectively dragging him off the sofa.  
“Do you have any idea what I’ve been through tonight? Running round all of fucking Japan trying to find you? You don’t just get up and storm out! What if something happened to you huh? What would I do then, what if I got a call from the fucking police tomorrow saying that you got into a fight or any accident on the way home after your little sulk? Do you think I want to wake up to that kinda shit? I already have a enough on my fucking plate without having to worry about you aswell-“

“Kagami hold o-“

“I’m not fucking finished! I don’t get why you let- no ALLOW my parents to get to you, they act like this to everyone, yeah sure they may dislike you but who care?! Not me that’s who, from the moment we battled on the court and I handed your ass to you I knew I wanted you, needed to have you and now that you’re mine not a damn thing in this entire fucking world is gonna stop me from keeping you, not my friends, not society and certainly not my goddamn fucking parents so snap out of this crazy fucking mentality that I’m gonna wake up one day and think “huh my parents were right” and stop loving you because I’ll never stop loving you, I don’t you fully understand how much I’m actually IN love with you, I need you to be by my side forever until I die and even then I still want you to be by my side so if you think for even one fucking second that one day that I’m gonna wake up and stop feeling this love for you you can get the fuck out of my house right now because I don’t think I can be with someone that can doubt me so easily.

Aomine stood there with his mouth seal shut, his leg was cramping from the awkward position his body was in due to Kagami trying to drag him off the sofa but he failed to care at this moment, every word that left Kagami’s mouth was like a shot to the heart with a fire lit arrow, he didn’t know how to follow up his speech, didn’t know what to say to him, he knew Kagami felt strongly about him, as he did him, but he never knew HOW strong, they never spoke about their feeling for each other, only showed it through aggressive sex but hearing these words from Kagami's mouth stirred something in Aomine that wasn’t lust… something he couldn’t put his finger on. 

“Kagami…” was all he could muster after what seemed like hours of silence; Kagami’s panting filling the eerie silence that covered the room, he reached out with one hand to touch him only for it to batted away angrily.  
“don’t- just don’t” The red head whispered lowly, Aomine lowered his hand and watched as the man he loved turned around and made his way their joint bedroom, arms dangling at his sides in defeat. 

 

o0o

 

The gentle patter of the rain hit the window as Aomine stared at the tv unblinkingly, he didn’t even know what was on, his mind was 1000 miles away in deep thought, thoughts about the boy he love currently sitting in their room. He couldn’t bring himself to go to him yet, couldn’t shed the embarrassment and anger and genuine sadness he was feeling at that moment of time, he felt like a complete asshole, he had hurt Kagami and he didn’t even realise it, this situation was a prime example of how much of a selfish prick he could be.

Aomine brought his hands to his face and groaned, why was he such a dick? He didn’t take his boyfriend's feelings into consideration at all.  
Raising to his feet the tanned boy stretched, clicking his joints back into place then made his way to the bedroom, he was a man of few words and didn’t enjoy apologising to people even if he was in the wrong but the guilt chewing at his insides wasn’t going to disappear until he admitted he was in the wrong, even if he did feel like it was all Kagami’s parents fault.

He placed his hand on the door knob and slowly twisted it, automatically hearing the hustling of silk bed sheets upon his arrival, as suspected Kagami was in bed, the sheets thrown over his head and curled up into a ball, Aomine thought he looked cute when he was acting like a kid but now wasn’t the time to have such thoughts.  
Aomine slowly walked over to the bed, making sure his footstep weren’t his usual stomping as he made his way to the laying figure, he took a seat on the edge and placed his hand on Kagami’s lower back, feeling the boy tense up under his touch.

“Kagami” Aomine said and receiving no reply. (Not that he expected him to)

Aomine let out a low sigh and moved more onto the bed, able to cross his legs now.

“Damn it Kagami c’mon look at me” Kagami shifted under the sheets but only to turn over so he was facing away from Aomine.  
Seeing there was nothing he could do about Kagami’s stubbornness Aomine decided he was going to talk anyway, if anything it would be better this way, he wouldn’t have Kagami’s piecing gaze on him as he stuttered out his words.

“I don’t know what to say I guess, I want to say I’m sorry but I know an apology is as useless as I am, I admit I could of handled the situation better, I didn’t need to storm out of the restaurant the way I did but you need to understand that I don’t like being around your parents, you could go as far as to say I hate it, I don’t hate them because they’re assholes to me but because I’m afraid that one day you will listen to them and agree that I’m not good enough for you, I’ve mentally prepared myself for that day to come because every night when I lay here with you in my arms I can’t help but think about how fucking lucky I am that I have you, I still can’t believe it, I’m expecting to wake up and this all be a dream. I-I guess what I’m trying to say is that I love you… like a lot… I can’t explain how much I love you, I feel like my heart only beats for you-“

Aomine knew that he was trailing off and was more or less talking shit but now that the gates of his feelings were unlocked he couldn’t help it, everything was coming out like word vomit, he wanted to stop himself so badly but he just… couldn’t…

“When you leave to go to work I feel sad because what if you go to a bar with your work friends after work and meet someone new? Someone better than me? Someone who treats you better than me? I can’t stand the thought of someone else touching, god even thinking about it now gets me angry…”

Aomine hadn’t noticed that Kagami had moved the sheets off his head and was looking at the boy as he ranted, with every confession Kagami felt his anger disappear, he didn’t know Aomine was capable of feeling this way, boy never told him how he was feeling so all of this was new to him.

As Aomine talked Kagami inched himself closer to the boy, a lopsided smile blossoming into a grin, he almost wanted to hear Aomine talk forever, to pour his feelings out one word at a time until his throat ran dry and he had ran out of words, the pure emotion that plastered his face made Kagami’s hand twitch to cup it, call him an idiot and kiss him because he knew this must have been hard for the boy, if he knew Aomine he knew he had taken a long time to think about this.

Kagami’s hand came in contact with Aomine’s shoulder and caused the boy to jump out of his skin; laughing when Aomine exhaled lightly.

“Basically what I’m trying to say is…” Aomine carried on; brushing off a piece of dirt from his slacks. “I fucking love you Kagami, like really… I do” 

What happened after that was out of Kagami’s control, he grabbed Aomine by the shirt and kissed him, hard, but also slightly tenderly, he could feel the boy’s confusion on his face as he kissed him, lips moving hazily across his,almost like he was asleep, Aomine soon caught on and kissed back with equal pressure, his hand moved to the back of Kagami’s neck he could guide the kiss, so they could move as one.

Him and Aomine had kisses before, any kiss in the book they had probably done it, long kisses, hard kisses, dick kisses, angry kisses they had done it however they had never kissed like this and Kagami couldn’t pinpoint what kind of kiss it was, Aomine hadn’t even broken the kiss when he moved on top of him, moving his lips calmly as he fingers trailed across Kagami’s stomach and hip bones, admitting little grunts from the man as they travelled.

With the emotional high Aomine was on right now he didn’t feel the need to breathe, moving his lips from the boys mouth to his neck to place soft kisses to the thin flesh that laid there, Kagami’s hands balled around his shirt as he exhaled loudly; allowing his eyes to flutter shut as the feel of lips travelled over him; despite the fact they were slightly chapped.

This was their way expressing their love, it didn’t matter that they weren't like other couples that offered each other flowers and diamonds and home cooked meals every second of the day, they both knew how the other felt about each other and that’s all they needed, the feeling of knowing was stronger than showing.

 

o0o

 

The feeling of fingers grabbing his hair by the fistful never failed to excite Aomine to the fullest, feeling Kagami’s large hands grip his hair as he gasped and then sooth over the area he hurt turned on him to extreme lengths, like Kagami was now.

The faster Aomine’s hips moved to drive in to the red head the more he was fed the delicious moans he always craved, the pleasured gasped and pained moaned that dripped from the man’s lips fuelled Aomine to give his best performance yet, he wanted Kagami to leave here tomorrow and think of this night of passionate love making.

Kagami groaned as he felt himself getting close, Aomine’s merciless pounding finally taking its toll in him and he felt the familiar feeling of heat at the bottom on his stomach.

“A-Aomin-“ he called out, a thin line of drool trailing from the corner of his mouth, he was passed caring what he looked like, this feeling of lust building up inside him, the feeling of hands roaming over every inch of his skin and the sound of Aomine’s grunts in his ear was pushing him over the edge quickly.

“A-Aomin- Aomine!” drinking in the pained cries Aomine pushed himself to move faster, harder, drive stronger into Kagami’s lower half, rocking the bed as he powered forward, the feeling of toned legs wrapped around his waist, heels digging into his ass as hips moved forward.

A loud choked cry fell from Kagami’s lips and then a violent shiver and then Aomine felt something warm hit his hips, moaning into Kagami’s neck as his own orgasm travelled up his entire being.

“J-just a little more baby” Aomine whispered as he carried on pounding, panting heavily. Kagami’s hands trailed down to his ass and squeezed at the tender flesh there; kissing the tanned skin in his line of sight, the grip Aomine had the man’s hips were enough to bruise and he made a mental note to kiss them better tomorrow.

As quickly as this all started Aomine grunted once and stilled as he released everything he had into Kagami, lowly groaning and biting down on Kagami’s shoulder to stop himself from moaning too loud, after all they did have neighbours, who Aomine was more than sure didn’t want to hear what they got up to at night, after he finished draining himself he collapsed on top of the man as he filled his lungs with much needed air.

Once Aomine was sure he had relaxed and his breathing had regulated again he rolled to his side to stare at his boyfriend, watching the way his chest was still rising and falling, his eyes glued to the ceiling in silence, to anyone else Kagami would of looked sad but he knew different, in those red eyes Aomine knew that Kagami saw their entire relationship in a blink and that’s what made him lean over and kiss him once again, happy to know the boy returned it back.

“You mean so much to me” Aomine whispered against the red heads lips, licking his bottom lip. “So so much”  
“I know” Kagami answered.

Aomine breathed in Kagami’s scent, right now he smelt a lot like sex but under that was the usual musky scent that Aomine had loved from the beginning.  
“And I’m sorry”  
“I know”

Navy hair met Kagami’s shoulder as Aomine rested his head, sweet lady slumber was creeping up on him way faster than he’d like, he wanted to stare at Kagami more with this “new found” love, the hand he loved stroked pieces of his hair back into place and Aomine smiled, in a way this outing with Kagami’s parents turned out okay because it had made them stronger as a couple, as one and it was at that moment Aomine decided he would never doubt his boyfriend again; the thought of losing him was something he couldn’t bear.

“Aomine?” Kagami whispered, effectively cutting the silence  
“Yeah?”

He heard Kagami chuckle and shift in the bed and then suddenly felt a pair of lips on his forehead.

“I love you… asshole.”  
Aomine smirked, he didn’t even need to think of a reply.  
“…I love you too… idiot”


End file.
